The Girl I Love
by animefan143
Summary: Sequel to Is it okay to fall in love again. A three-shot, each chapter showing a glimpse into Chiyoko's and Tadase's relationship. Please Review! I put humor, but it's not really very funny.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl I love**

**By animefan143**

Tadase, now in middle school and the class president, sat at his desk in the student council room, reading over some files, approving some things and changing others he didn't. Everyone in the room was working quietly on their paperwork, some heading out to check on the club activities.

"Um, Hotori-kun, where's Yamamoto-chan? She's 10 minutes late." A girl named Kato said, trying to be subtle, but was obviously trying to tell on her. Tadase just smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be here soon." He said, a gentle look in his eyes appearing as he thought of the girl mentioned. _Though she is a bit later than usual, I hope she's okay. _He thought while quickly glancing at the clock.

"Tadase-kun!" a girl with two black long ponytails and purple eyes suddenly opened the door-startling everyone in the room- and ran over to Tadase's desk. Chiyoko Yamamoto, first year in junior high, vice president, and Tadase's girlfriend for about 4 weeks now.

"Ah, Chiyoko-chan, what's wrong-"

"Chiyoko-sama!" a group of girls entered the room as Chiyoko ran behind Tadase. All of them were wearing green gym shorts and white t-shirts with a thick green horizontal strip. "Please join!" they chanted making their way to his desk, the student council stared bewildered.

"Protect me Tadase-kun!" she hugged him from behind, making his heart beat a little faster and his cheeks become a light pink.

"Um, w-what's going on Chiyoko-chan?" Tadase asked, trying to keep his composure with her so close to him. "What are these girls trying to get you to join?"

"Ah, President-san, please help us convince Chiyoko-chan to join the volleyball team. She's amazing. With her on the team we can beat any team!" the captain said, speaking for her team.

"No no no no!"she shook her head. "I'm already in student council! I don't have time to be in volleyball." Her grip around Tadese's shoulders tightened, making his blush spread up to his ears.

"Ah, um, well, it looks like she isn't really interested in it, so could you please leave her alone. We do have a lot of work to attend to." He spoke, unintentionally using a charming gentle tone that made the girls swoon.

"Alright, for now. But we will get you one day Chiyoko-sama!" The captain said pointing at her with determination, before the group turned around and left the office. The studentd looked around confused for a moment, before going back to their work.

"Whoo, thanks for saving me." She let go of him, quickly kissing his cheek, making both of them blush a little, but mostly Tadase.

"N-n-no problem, but I never knew you were good at volleyball." He said, trying to act casual, though his heart was racing. _I still can't believe I'm not used to that. Though she kisses me almost every day, I'm still not used to it. _

"Oh yeah, I used to play in 4th-6th grade, but my teacher recommended me for student council because of grades and stuff, so I just joined ." She explained, sitting herself up on his desk. "What about you? Were you in the student council at you're elementary school?"

"Ah, no, Seiyo Elementary division has a club called 'The Guardians', I was in that, it's pretty similar to student council, though there are some other duties." He said, knowing he couldn't explain that the real purpose was to hunt down and purify X-eggs.

"Eeeeehhh? You were in the famous Guardians!"She stared at her boyfriends, her eyes shining with fascination. "What chair were you?"

"I was the king."

"Much better than this 'president' title." Kiseki murmured, sitting on a pile of papers, his arms crossed in annoyance. He really liked Tadase being in the leader position, but he hated the democracy idea that the school was implying.

"Ah, the King! No way that's so cool. I love you even more now!" she cheered jumping onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, Tadase's face going red, while there was only a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Tadase-kun, you're on the job, you shouldn't flirt with your girlfriend." one of the council members teased.

"Hey, you can't boss the president around." Kiseki murmured.

"Eh?It's okay isn't it Tadase-kun?" She leaned in and kissed his cheek again, making his heart skip a beat again.

"Ah-ah well we should probably get to work." She pouted, giving him a disappointed look. "The sooner we finish the sooner we can go to home together right?" she smiled and nodded.

"I'll do my best." She said getting up and walking over to her desk near Tadase's. Kato gave Chiyoko a long hateful look before walking back to her desk and finishing up her few duties.

..

Tadase and Chiyoko walked hand in hand out of the school, Chiyoko telling him about an anime she saw last night.

"It was really, really cool. Action is so cool! Maybe I should join the judo club next year." She thought out loud, Tadase happily listening. She usually controlled the conversation, but he didn't mind. Every day he learned something new about her.

"Hahaha, yesterday you said you should join the archery club after watching some Robin Hood movie." He chuckled, seeing her pout.

"Eh? That's different, I'm serious this time!" she said refusing to accept her habit.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say." He said after he stopped laughing. "But, I think it's kind of cute." He admitted, making her blush a little.

"You think?" he nodded. "Thanks. Ah, we're here." They were in front of Chiyoko's small yellow house. "See you tomorrow then." She said about to turn around, when Tadase started to lean in a little. Both their heart pounded as he slowly leaned forward. Though she had kissed him multiple times on the cheek, it didn't compare to him giving her a real kiss._ I can do this, I really want to and I'm going to! _He leaned in closer, their lips a few inches away. Her skin tingled as she felt his warm breath on her lips. _Almost there…_

"Prince!" Chiyoko said turning her head and backing away a little. A small crown appeared.

"Prince? I'm no prince, I'm king! Bwahahahahahaha!" he said forgetting about his girlfriend and going into his usually tantrum. "Everyone, bow down to your king! Hahahahaha!"

"See you tomorrow Tadase-kun." She said rushing into her home, her face a bright red. The sound of the door slamming snapped him out of his character change.

"Chiyoko-chan…" _Did I do something wrong?_

Inside, Chiyoko sat in front of her door, her heart pounding and her face red. "This stinks, why couldn't I do it?" she murmured.

"Tadase-kun! Let's eat together!" Chiyoko called cheerfully entering the classroom and searching for her blonde boyfriend. "Eh, where's Tadase-kun?" she asked one the boys she'd seen with Tadase several times.

"Oh, he had to go to the staff room to pick up the notebooks sensei collected." He said pointing to the board, which said he was on classroom duty today.

"Thank-you." She said turning around and running off, not noticing the dirty looks she received for some girls. _Oh, I hope he isn't mad about yesterday. _She worried as she made her way through the hallway.

"Hey, Yamamoto-chan!" she stopped and saw a group of girls behind her. "Can we talk to you for a moment?" the obvious leader asked, though it sounded much more like a threat.

"No, I need to meet up with my boyfriend." She said innocently, about to walk away, but one girl from the group grabbed her wrist.

"It's actually about Tadase-kun." She said, Chiyoko pulled away and faced them.

"What about Tadase-kun?" she asked confused, though she noticed Tadase was popular among girls, she really didn't think that she'd ever been confronted or something.

"We don't think it's fair of you to keep Tadase-sama to yourself" the leader said. "The prince is for everyone, so would you please break up with him." Chiyoko stared at them for a moment.

"No way. Why should I?" the girls became more irritated.

"We just told you, his for everyone so you should-"

"That doesn't make sense. You all like him right? If he asked you out then you'd definitely say yes without thinking about sharing him. You'd want him to be yours. Just 'cause you like him doesn't mean you have the right to order me to dump him." Chiyoko said confidently, surprising all the girls. They couldn't argue though, they all secretly wanted him and just wanted to get rid of every rival.

"I-I don't get what Tadase-sama sees in you." One girl commented after regaining her composure.

"Yeah! You're loud, annoying, and way too energetic!" another came in.

"You're unlady-like and completely unsuited for him!" Chiyoko felt a sudden pain in her heart.

"What do you know!" she said running away, deciding to look for Tadase again. She spotted him ahead waling with Nagihiko

"Tada-" she was coming up from behind him when she heard.

"I never thought you'd end up with someone like Chiyoko-chan." Nagihiko said, carrying several snacks from the student store for Rima. "Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl, but I didn't think…" Tadase laughed.

"I was quite surprised myself. She's very hyper and it can be exhausted being with her. She a bit odd at times too. I never pictured myself with a girl like her." Chiyoko ran off, another sharp pain in her heart. Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes, but she continues running outside. Not hearing him finish. "But she's very honest, cute, and sweet. I really do love her." He said blushing. _That's why I'm a little disappointed that she avoided by kiss._ Nagihiko noticed his sudden gloomy look.

"Eh, um something wrong?"

...

Chiyoko stood somewhere in the outdoor school guards, no one around. She was breathing heavy. _Odd? Exhausted? I really don't suite Tadase. I'm just some annoying hyper-activity weirdo! Even the one I love thinks so! _A black egg with a white X it appeared.

"Useless!" The X- egg hatched a black character with an identical white X can out. "Useless!" Amu, Tadase, and Nagihiko jolted, sensing the familiar presence of an X-character, and ran off to the direction they sensed it.

"Ah, you guys sensed it too huh?" Amu said when she ran into Tadase and Nagihiko.

"What is that?" they heard, then a scream.

"That's Chiyoko-chan!" Tadase said running ahead of Amu and Nagihiko, until he made to an open space where she stood, her eyes dull and blank. An X-character floated above her head.

"Useless! Useless! Useless!" it yelled flying towards them.

"Heart Rod!" A pink cheer leading rod hit the egg, stopping it from getting near. Tadase ran over to Chiyoko.

"Chiyoko-chan!" he caught as she passed out. _This is her X-egg, but why? She's always been so confident._ "Kiseki."

"Yes." They character transformed into Platinum Royal and Nagihiko character transformed into Beat Jumper with Rhythm.

"Useless!" it ran at Tadase and Chiyoko, avoiding Nagihiko's Blaze Shoot and Amu's Heart Rod again.

"It's fast, I can't unlock its heart this rate." Amu said trying to lock onto the X-character, but to no avail, it was moving around way too fast. _Oh course her X-character is this fast, I'm surprised it isn't faster._

"Holy Crown!" he said blocking him and unconscious Chiyoko from it.

"_**I'm not suited for Tadase, he'll never love me!" **_

"Chiyoko-chan…" Tadase seeing Chiyoko's distressed face and hearing her voice fillled with anguish.

"Tadase-kun, you have to talk to her!" Nagihiko said, avoiding the X-character.

"Yeah, you need to calm her down long enough for me to purify the egg, she's been around this X-energy for too long, it can't be good for her." Amu said throwing her baton again.

"_**I'm just an annoying unlady-like hyperactive weirdo who he'll never love!"  
><strong>_"That's not true!" the X-character stopped and so did Chiyoko. "I really love Chiyoko-chan! I love you how you are!" His dark red blush was up to her cheeks, completely self-conscious with Nagihiko and Amu listening.

"_**Ta-Tadase-kun.."**_

"Negative Heart, Lock on!" A pink heart appeared around the character, Amu making a heart with her hands as well. "Open Heart!" a bright light appeared and as it faded a small character with purple hair and pink eyes dressed in t-die dress.

"This is Chiyoko-chan's guardian character." Amu said as all the character transformations ended.

**"_Yeeeaah I feel so much better!" _**_This is definitely Chiyoko's egg. _**_"Thanks a bunch guys. Chiyoko really loves excitement and adventure, so she's always looking for new ways to have fun. Being energetic, trying new things, looking for the out of the ordinary, and not caring what other think, that our lifestyle. Though," _**She glanced over to Tadase. "**_she does seem to care what you think Tadase-sama" _**He smiled a little, look a bit flattered. "Ah, um well." The character just smiled before going back into its egg. **"_Thanks again." _**It went back into Chiyoko chest and she stirred.

"Come on Nagihiko-kun, we should leave this two alone." Amu said helping him grab the snack he dropped when they saw the X-character.

"Yeah, Rima-chan's probably mad for taking so long." He said walking back to the classroom with Amu.

"Ehnm, Tadase-kun…" Chiyoko stirred again and slightly opened her eyes.

"Yes Chiyoko-chan?" her eyes snapped open and she realized she was lying down, using his lap as a pillow.

"How did I?"

"You fainted." Usually, she'd tease him, but after what happened early, she sat up.

"Oh. Um, ah I-I heard something early. Well some fan girls said I wasn't suited for you. I didn't pay attention to it, but then you said me being hyper made you exhausted. And that I was weird." She lowered her eyes. "Do you dislike me?" She asked the thing that been bothering her since she'd overheard the discussion. _So that's what caused the X to appear on her heart egg._

"Chiyoko-chan, sorry for the misunderstanding, I hurt you because of it. But you really should have waited to hear the whole thing." She looked at him curiously, feeling slightly less insecure.

"The whole thing?" Tadase smiled and nodded.

"Can you close your eyes for a moment?" he asked, something she didn't expect.

"Huh? Why?"

"Can you do it? Pleeeaase?" he used his sparkly eyes and his sweet voice purposely, something she couldn't resist even if she was disheartened at the moment.

"Alright." She closed her eyes. He took a deep breath, gathering up his courage, and leaned in, much quicker than yesterday. She opened her eyes when she felt his breath touch her skin and tingling feeling again. But Tadase hastily closed the space and kissed her. She stood frozen for a moment, then closed her eyes and slowly, unsurely started to kiss him back. When he pulled away, they were both completely red. _Wow, I've never seen Chiyoko blush before. It's adorable. _He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to run away again." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand. "As I was saying, you didn't hear the whole thing. I also think that you're a charming, sweet, and honest girl. You're energetic and odd which is why I always have fun with you. You're always full of confidence and isn't afraid of being herself. I really love you." He said, his face no longer a dark red, but his cheeks where still bright red, still not used to saying these types of things. "Tadase-kun…you really are….natural playboy." She said looking back at him with a teasing suspicious look, her way of showing she was happy.

"What? I meant all that." Flustered Tadase said trying to defend himself, not realizing she was teasing him until she started laughing.

"You're really great Tadase-kun. Sorry I jumped to conclusion." Her being so serious was strange to see, so he understood that she had been very hurt. 'Don't be, it reminded me how much love you." He innocently, though sounded quite flirty, causing her faint blush to brighten.

"So you were King and a playboy?" he looked at her confused, wondering she was being serious or joking again. "Man, I love you so much more than yesterday!" she hugged-tackled him down, wrapping her arms his neck. Their faces extremely close, though Tadase seemed to be the only one embarrassed. "Hey, let's kiss again." She said casually leaning in a little closer.

"Wh-what? Here? And with in this position…" he turned his head away.

"Eh? Isn't it okay?" she looked at him teary eyed and pouted.

"…..alright, but a quick one okay?" he said giving in and facing her again. She smiling and closed the small distance between their lips. He kissed her back, his heart pounding. When she pulled away, she gave him a side look.

"Can we do it again?" she asked innocently, smiling angelically at him.

"Ah, no later, we have to eat lunch." he said sitting up and then standing up after she seated herself on the ground. "Come on lets go." He offered her a hand up, which she expected. She let out a disappointed sigh.

"Fine, but I want a kiss later." She bluntly demanded as he grabbed her hand.

"Sure, sure." _She was so embarrassed yesterday about kissing, but now that's all she wants to do. As expected of my Chiyoko-chan, so confident, blunt, kind, fun, and the girl I love._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Please review ^_^ <strong>

**Next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cultural Festival**

**By: animefan143**

* * *

><p>"W-we ca-can't." Tadase stuttered, a dark scarlet blush from his nose to ears. Chiyoko was in black lolita-style maid uniform that hung down to her knees and long white socks with black shoes.<p>

"But I can't it anymore, Master." She slowly crawled over his desk closer to him, who was sitting frozen, unsure what to do.

"Chi-Chiy-Chiy-yoko-chan, please, stop." He put his hands up defensively, but she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her.

"But I love you." She leaned closer and he began to close his eyes. "Please make me yours." She whispered, their lips only a mere inch way.

"Um what are two doing?" they looked over and saw 15 year old Kukai standing in the door way, neither of them hearing him come in. Chiyoko pouted and moved away from Tadase.

"Kukai-sempai, you totally ruined the mood." She complained sitting herself at the edge of Tadase's desk. _This is my girlfriend Chiyoko Yamamoto. We've been dating for about 4 months now and are both in student council together. She's energetic honest, and a bit odd. But I always have fun with her; expect her new hobby is making me blush…._

"Wait, weren't-" Tadase said, completely embarrassed of Kukai having seen them in such a position.

"It looked like you were trying to attack Tadase." _Well….._

_Moments early_

_Tadase was sitting at his desk looking over some papers for the cultural festival. For first time in weeks he was alone in the student council, the other members had gone to help out there classes. Including Chiyoko. While wondering what her class was going to do, the door opened suddenly._

"_Tadase-kun!" He looked over and saw Chiyoko running over to him in her maid uniform, which he thought made her look quite cute. "Check it out, isn't this cute? My class is doing a maid café, I'm gonna be waitress."She posed a few times, more for herself than Tadase._

"_That's nice, tell me what shifts are, I'll try to drop by."He said happily, seeing how excited she was. _

"_Thanks. This cultural festival's gonna be awesome." She threw her fist in the air. "Especially the bon fire dance, I can't wait." She looked herself over in the outfit again. "Man in this I feel like some girl in a shoujo mang-." Suddenly she was silent, looking quite deep in thought._

"_Chiyoko-chan?" I asked when I saw her smirk._

"_Yes, Master?"_

"It's called sexy role play." she argued, not helping Tadase's flushed state._ Sexy, role playing, now that I think of it, were going to kiss if Kukai hadn't have  
>come in.<em> "A forbidden love between a maid and her master, she tried to hold back, but can no longer take it." She let out a dreamy sigh. "So romantic."

"Chiyoko-chan, role playing, sexy, you shouldn't say things like that." Tadase said bringing her out of her fantasy."Especially at school."

"So you were just attacking Tadase. Poor boy." Kukai said patting his head as Tadase tried to calm down his blush. "Where'd you get the maid outfit anyway?"

"Oh it's for the cultural festival. My class is doing a maid café, a little perverted if you ask me." She said swinging her legs innocently.

"Hahaha, I like her." Kukai commented, seeing irony.

"Eh? Sorry you're not my type." She said with a mocking business type tone. "I only love Tadase-kun"

"What? Don't get cocky. I only have one love, sports." He said proudly, until Tadase, having regained some composure, asked "What about Utau-chan?" Kukai's cheeks became a little pink and looked away. "Well, yeah I love her too." He muttered.

"Eh? Utau, as in Utau Hoshina?" They nodded. "Isn't she great? I love all her songs, especially Meikyuu Butterfly and Heartful Song. There great, I can't believe she's you're childhood friend Tadase-kun."He smiled

"Well yeah like I said, our parents we're really good friends so we played all the time when we were kid."

"So do you have a crush on her or something?" she asked turning back to Kukai.

"Well, actually, she's my girlfriend." He said proudly grinning.

"Eh? Why would she pick someone like you?" She stated casually. "She's so cool, talented, and beautiful. You're none of those things." Kukai's grin twitched, before walking over, using one arm to headlock her and the other to give her noogie.

"Why you little, need to learn a little respect!"

"Aaah, let go of me, hahahaha. Come on sempai. Hahahaha." _Since the two met, they've gotten along really. Their personalities are pretty compatible._ Which made Tadase a bit jealous, but it didn't bother him much since he knew they were just friends. Kukai let her go, both of them were laughing. "Oh yeah, so Tadase-kun what's your class doing?"

"Ah, were just doing a flea market, though I don't have much to bring." He said ignoring the momentary jealousy.

"I wonder if girls will start fighting over who can buy Tadase-kun's thing." She thought out loud. "Well I better get back to my class." She hoped down from the desk. "See ya later Master." She teased, kissing his cheek before leaving.

"She's sure interesting." Kukai chuckled. "You two suite each other." Tadase looked at him overjoyed.

"Eh? You really think so?" he said more excited than Kukai thought someone would be.

"Ah, yeah, I mean you're almost complete opposites, but that's part of the charm." He tried to explain. _I never thought of that. _

"She'd make an excellent queen." Kiseki complemented, always having liked and admired Chiyoko. This comment simply made Tadase blush. "Expect she's a bit lazy when it comes to actual work."

"With her energy, she could be a one-man army and win." Daichi comment floating next to Kukai.

"Right, perfect for world domination."

_**Day of Festival**_

The school was crowded with students and parents checking out the stands, classrooms, and other activities provided by the clubs. Tadase had just finished up his shift at the flea market, all his stuff having been purchase by fan girls in a matter of minutes, and went out to enjoy the festival for a bit.

"Are we going to Chiyoko's café?" Kiseki asked flying right beside him.

"No, she's not on her shift yet. She's probably somewhere with her friends. We're going to Nagihiko's classroom." This was also Amu's and Rima's class. It was only two rooms down from his.

"We-Welcome to Star Class 1B's Fortune Telling." Amu stood, blushing, in front her classroom in a purple witch dress with black laces and a big red bow tied around her neck. She had a pointy matching witch hat and long black stockings and red shoes. She was also holding a broom. "Our tellers can use the stars or cards. We have palm reading, tea leaf reading, or the magical crystal ball. Are tellers can talk to the spirits and predict your future." Her job was to grab attention and attract customer. It was working well, the class was quite busy, everyone at a table using a different method of fortune telling. Her guardian characters had left her to explore the festival on their own.

*Click*

Amu turned around, startled by the flash. *Click* It went off again. When she looked over she saw Tadase holding up his cell phone.

"Ta-Tadase-kun! What are you doing?" She asked worried who Tadase could send the pictures to.

"Ah, Nii-tan told me if I saw Amu-chan in any type of costume to take a picture and send it to him." He explained as he adds the pictures to his text.

"Eeehh? You're sending those to Ikuto?" he smiled innocently and nodded. Her blush became redder. "Ah, I was hoping to change out of this by the time he came, but now. Oh his never going to let this go." He laughed.

"He really loves teasing Amu-chan. Is he coming in time for the bon fire?" _At the end of activates, there holding a big bon fire where everyone will be dancing, the last dance is especially for lovers. _She calmed down and nodded.

"Yeah, he promised he'd be here in another, so we can enjoy the festival together before then." She smiled and fidgeted a little. "Ah, you're going to dance with Yamato-chan too right?" He blushed.

"M-hm, she's really excited about it, it's very cute." He smiled, though was really nervous, never having danced with her before. Tadase cell phone goes off. "Oh it's from onii-tan thanking me." He said after opening his phone, shortly after Amu's phone with off.

"Ah, he messaged me too." She quickly read through the text before going red. "Aaah that pervert!" now flustered, she quickly started texting him back. _Eh? Pervert? Onii-tan? Onii-tan isn't a pervert. _

"What he say?" Amu jumped and looked away.

"N-nothing." Tadase looked at her confused. "So, you do want to get you're fortune told, it only cost $5." She said trying to change to subject and do her job.

"Sure. I'll just go in." He said entering the classroom, playing the $5, waited in line for a few minutes, and then was lead to a table by a girl in a gypsy-like costume. Coincidently, he was seated to Nagihiko's table; he was wearing a dark black robe with a hood.

"Hey Tadase, how's your class flea market going?" He asked as he shuffled his cards.

"Good, I was surprised that all my stuff sold out. They were just old games and books." Nagihiko laughed, reminded how clueless Tadase could be.

"I guess they're pretty popular. Oh, have you gone to Yamamoto-chan's café yet?" he asked putting down the cards.

"I'm going after this, so what's my fortune?" Nagihiko looks at the cards. (Okay I don't really know how these cards are used, but I did look up the meanings of each)

"Hmmm, an upright The Sun card means satisfaction, accomplishment, success, love, joy, engagement or a happy marriage. I think that refers to Yamamoto-chan." he teased, getting Tadase to blush. "Then a reverse Seven Cups card meaning a good use of determination, will-power, and a definite path will be chosen. The last is an upright Three Cups card that means a good fortune in love, a happy conclusion, unknown talents are discovered. Looks like you have a good future ahead of you, especially in your love life. Do have any questions?" Tadase shook his head before leaving and making room for the next customer. He headed off the café.

...

"Welcome back Master." Chiyoko greeted him at the classroom's entrance, wearing her uniform and holding a tray and menu. "Please follow me to your table." She said cheerfully taking to a table with 2 seats. As he sat down she handed him the menu.

"You look very professional Chiyoko-chan." He said looking over the menu. She smiled.

"You think so? Thanks! I really had to fight the urge to kiss you when I saw you. I knew I couldn't kiss a customer while on duty." He blushed, but remained calm. "So what would you like to order?" She asked pulling out a notepad. He looked over the menu.

"An order of onigiri*." Passing the menu back.

"Make that two." A boy with light brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin sat himself on the seat across from Tadase. _Aoi Sato, Chiyoko-chan's childhood friend and neighbor since they were 5. Apparently he goes to a private boy's only school. Chiyoko-chan introduced us once and since then I've had the feeling that he doesn't like me very much. _He glanced over at Chiyoko, looking over her outfit. "It doesn't suite you."

"Eeeehhh? How rude!" She hit his head, making wince in pain. "It totally suites me, right Tadase-kun?" she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Ah, yeah, Chiyoko-chan looks really cute in that." She smiled and hugged him from behind.

"You're so sweet! I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Yamato-chan! Stop flirting and get back to work!" one of the other waitresses called over. She let go and sighed.

"Fine, I'll be back with your order soon. Aoi-kun you can't bully Tadase-kun. Only Tsukiyomi-kun and I can do that." She said before running off to the classrooms little temporary kitchen. Leaving Aoi and Tadase alone, both of them had watched he walk away, before turning back to each other.

"Hmph." Aoi crossed his arms and gave him a cold look.

"Ah, how long have you been here?" he asked trying to end the awkward silence. He was quite for a moment.

"I don't like you." _Ah, I knew it but..._

"Why? I don't think I ever did something to you." He said, doing his best to stay calm.

"Hmph. Chi-chan says you're the smartest guy on earth, but you seem pretty dense. I love Chi-chan. That makes you my love rival." _Love rival…._An image of Ikuto sudden flashed through his mind and be became nervous. _Calm down, Chiyoko-chan's already mine. _"True you have an advantage, you are dating. But I won't give up. I will get Chi-chan one day_." "I'll love you without holding back." I told Chiyoko-chan that. I won't lose her to anyone._

"You can try if you want. But I won't let Chiyoko-chan go so easily." His voice was filled with confidence and power. "As long as I love her, I will fight to stay by her side."

"Tadase…."Kiseki was impressed by his sudden boldness.

"Fine, I won't give up either."Aoi said, slightly less cold and friendlier.

"Here's your order!" Chiyoko placed a plate of onigiris in front of both of them. "Would you like anything else?" She was back to her professional tone.

"No thank-you. " Tadase said taking a bite from one of the onigiris.

"Alright. Oh, my shift ends in like 15 minutes. So when you're done eating we can go and explore the festival." She said before walking away.

"Alright." He said watching her greet some more customers. _She looks like she's having fun. _He watched her work while quietly eating his onigiri.

"She's cute huh?" Aoi commented breaking the silence. He'd also been watching Chiyoko.

"Ah, yeah. She's lovely." He said, though didn't like Aoi eying his girlfriend.

"A lot of guys overlook that. You know with Chi-chan being so weird and energetic, but-"

"But that's part of her charm. That's makes her so much fun and so lovable." Aoi frowned_._

"I know that. Don't get so cocky just 'cause she's your girlfriend right now." He turned away and they remained quite.

...

"Okay let's go." Chiyoko said after Tadase and Aoi paid for his meal. "Bye Aoi-kun." She grabbed Tadase hand was beginning to leave.

"Eh? You're just going to leave me here alone in a school I don't know?" he said catching up with her.

"Yeah." She said unfazed. "Don't ruin my date." She let go of his hand and hugged his arm. Though Tadase felt a little bad for Aoi, he couldn't deny he was happy.

"Let me come along. Don't be mean Chi-chan." Chiyoko looked at him for a bit.

"No. Tadase-kun's my boyfriend. I won't share him. Get your own boyfriend." Aoi frowned._ Doesn't she mean girlfriend?_

"I told you a thousand times. I. Like. Girls."

"Eh? But you go to an all boys' school."

"That doesn't mean I'm ga-" Chiyoko turned around and started walking off with Tadase.

"Well whether you like boys or girls or both. There are plenty of cute ones around so get your lover."

…

"So what do you want to do?" Tadase asked while looking through a brochure that listed all the events and when and where to go for them. Chiyoko, still holding onto his arm as they walked through the festival, looked over at his too; looking for something interesting.

"Kiss Tadase-kun, but I know we can't do that now." She said bluntly, while he had a sweat drop on his head. "So, instead we can go to this play." She pointed to _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. _"It starts in 10 minutes so it won't be a long wait."

"Sounds good, ah after that we should go to this." He pointed to _Kendo club challenge: beat any of our members and win shinai (wooden training sword, not romantic, but cool). _"I want to try it out."

"Yeah! I wanna try too, oh then let's go to the anime club's cosplay café."

"I want to see Moon Class 2B's haunted house too. Nagihiko-kun told me it was really good. Ah, we better get going if we want to do this before our next shift." They started rushing towards the school theater.

….

"Well I better head back." Tadase as they exited the haunted house. He was holding a shinai in one hand, and Chiyoko's hand in the other.

"Yeah, my shift starts soon." She let go his hand, since her classroom was in the opposite direction of his. She kissed his cheek.

"Meet in the student council room when you're done okay? Then we can go to the bon fire together." She smiled.

"Okay, see you later." She said before running off. As Tadase walked by the class, he was looking at the others, seeing what they were doing, when something caught his eye. _Guys usually get things like this for their girlfriend, and it looks like something she'd like. _He checked the price. _And it's a good price, hmmmm. _He entered the classroom.

…..

Chiyoko, in her normal uniform now, sat humming to herself as she sat on Tadase desk and waited for him.

"Tadase-kun~ you are taking to looonng~ way to long~dadada" she sang to herself when the door opened and he came in.

"Sorry I did I make you wait long?" he asked setting down his wooden sword on the desk.

"Yes! I was very bored." She said bluntly, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Sorry, but I have surprise for you." Her eyes brightened up.

"Eh? A surprise what is it?" She asked getting up and looking for a bag or box. He pulled out a small plastic bag from his pocket.

"Here" He handed it to her, his cheeks a light pink.

"Thank you." She opened it and pulled out a gold necklace with a crown charm. "Eh? A crown." She said studying this. "Were you King-kun when you bought this?"

"King-kun? Um no, but I just thought you'd like it." He mumbled, wondering if he should've picked something else.

"I do!" she handed him the next and turned around. "Help me put it on?" she pulled her ponytails out of the way.

"Yeah." Both of them smiled as he put the necklace arm. "There." She turned around and faces him. "It really suites you." She blushed.

"Thanks, I love it." She titled her head up and moved a little closer. He did the same as she closed her eyes. She felt his lips brush against her before leaning in closer and kissed. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, so he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. After a minute or so they pulled away, needing some air. "Tadammhp." Chiyoko was going to ask for another, but he'd beat her to and cut her off with a kiss. She was a bit startled, but eagerly kissed him back. When they pulled away, both of them were very flushed and breathing heavy.

"Ah, sorry." He said looking away. "I wanted to kiss you, and I thought you'd be fine. But maybe I got to selfish. Sorry." She laughed and then kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry. I liked it 'cause I really love Tadase." She was a little red, having used his name without a honorific.* He was also a bit embarrassed.

"Me too. I really love my cute Chiyoko."He kissed her forehead. "I really do." They started leaning in again.

"**Attention students and guest. The bon fire is going to start in 5 minutes. 5 minutes. Don't miss it." **The announcer said, making the couple freeze up from shock.

"Ah, I guess we should get going." Tadase said while she pouted and let go of his neck. "But..." he pecked her lips. "Okay lets go." She smiled and hugged his arm.

"Man I really love you Tadase!" They walked out to where the bon fire was. They danced alongside other couples, such as Ikuto and Amu, who was still being teased about her witch costume. Tadase smiled seeing them happy, but then smiled back at Chiyoko. _I can't believe few months ago, I was sad and confused. Now thanks to her, I've never been happier. I really love her._

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? Love it? Hate it? Please Review! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! My laptop broke so its a little hard to write when i now share a computer with my facebook crazy sister =_= But i'll do my best.<strong>

***Riceballs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chiyoko POV**

**By animefan143**

* * *

><p>"Student Council? Me?" 6th grader Chiyoko, in her white t-shirt and blue gym shorts, a volley ball tucked under her, was standing in front her teachers desk. She had asked her to come before club activities.<p>

"Yes, you're mid-terms and finals test scores were nearly perfect. I think if you applied yourself you could be a top student." _Hmmm. I just study a little of my friends notes a few days before the test. I just want to pass. _"So I think student council will be a good influence on you. You'll be in a leadership position and having responsibilities. What do you say? Just sign here and I'll give you recommendation for your middle school." She offered her a pen and passed her the paper.

"Well I think I'll still be a slacker. Studying isn't very fun, so don't like doing it often. But I'll join student council. Being a ruler sounds fun." She quickly signed the sheet. "Bye-Bye, I've got Vo-llll-ey Balll! Practice." She ran out the room and through the hall.

"Slow down!" someone called but she just laughed and kept going calling back. "I'm a god of speed, I can't slow down!" _ Life's one big adventure, so you have to make the best of it. Have as much fun and excitement as you can. Don't worry about what others may think of it. As long as no one gets hurt its fine._

"Hey everyone!" She greeted getting in her position for the practice match.

"Where were you Chi-chan?" Her friend, the server right now, asked.

"Our teacher signed me up for student council. Thinks it'll change my life and make me rich or something." She answered doing some of the stretches she missed

"Eh? You in student council? You're one of the laziest people I know when it comes to work."

"Haha yeeeaah. But I'll probably just get one of the easy jobs, like secretary or something. Hopefully not something with too much math." The game started, the ball was coming towards Chiyoko's range. She jumped up and spiked it down, successfully hitting the other court. "Hohoho, You made the mistake of aiming for me. Our ball!" _I like volley ball, but I've been doing it for 3 years, a little change and doing something new is all ways good._

….

Chiyoko and Aoi sat on his bed, doing homework. Well Aoi was Chiyoko was doodling answering a question ever now and then.

"So have you met any guys you like? Actually I saw this guy with really long purple hair. He was kinda feminine looking, maybes his you're type." She asked after reading one of the problems and deciding that it was too hard. Aoi sighed.

"I told you. I like girls. I'm going to this all boys' school for its good baseball club."

"Sure whatever you say." She said looking through the problems. Aoi blushed, but she didn't notice.

"What about you? Have you meant any interesting guys?"

"Hmmmmm not r" She remembered Tadase's pink eyes. "Oh there is." Aoi pencil snapped. "The student council president. He has pink eyes! Isn't that the coolest. I want those eyes."

"Oh, so you just like his eyes. You don't have a crush or anything." She shook her head.

"Nope, just a classmate." _Boyfriend-girlfriend relationships don't interest me. I don't dislike them, just don't get them. _"I just want his perfect pink eyes. Ah apparently his popular among girls, they call him prince or something. I don't really see it though. Princes wear puffy pants, crowns, and ride horse. Oh and they have swords too. He just President-kun, a good student and person." She answered, letting Aoi calm down.

"Oh, well I still can't believe you're vice president. You're an idiot."

"I am not! I'll be the best vice president in the history! You'll see!" She said standing up on the bed, her fist clenched with determination. "Besides its pretty fun. We get an office and a desk. It's cool."

"Whatever, just do your homework."

….

"Aaah." Chiyoko's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry! Let me go get a snack Yuki-kun." She asked one of the members who was standing over her, making sure she got her work done and didn't get distracted.

"No you'll just run off and put this off for tomorrow. So no snacks until you finish." He said, rather annoyed.

"Slaver driver!" she said as reluctantly did her work.

"Ah, you going home Tadase-kun?" Yuki asked seeing him get up and grab his bag.

"Yeah I finished everything for today." He walked over.

"Lucky…" she grumbled while moving her paper to the small done pile. He smiled.

"When you're done just leave that on my desk please." He handed her a small bag of chips.

"Ah, you're a saint President-kun!" she said opening the bag. "Thank-you."

"Tadase-kun?"

"She's hungry. Just let her eat those while she goes work, there's no harm." Yuki sighed and nodded. "See you tomorrow." Chiyoko watched him leave.

"He sure is nice." She commented eating her chips.

"That's true. Plus his pretty admirable, he has to do lot duties as president, but doesn't complain and always gets his work done at time." He said, taking a shot at Chiyoko.

"Hmmmm." She continued eating her chips. _Duties huh? _After that. Chiyoko watched him curiously every day, seeing exactly what he did. She quickly learned that his main job was

Working with the students to resolve problem

Informing school administration of ideas of the student body.

Overseeing student activity events and planning.

School policy support from students

Club budget distribution and other financial planning.

Overseeing that the school grounds and gardening's are being kept up.

Chiyoko watched him for her desk for a moment. _How does he do it? He has to do all that, yet he gets everything done and never complains. And I can tell, he looks tired ever now and then. But when someone asks if his okay, he just smiles, says his fine, and continues working, his really good at this president stuff. _The last student council member left, so it was just him and Chiyoko.

"Done!" she cheered and then getting up and handing him the forms, which he took and looked over quickly.

"Good job." He said getting up and gathering his things.

"Oh you're done too?" she asked getting her stuff too. "You must have had a lot since you finished the same time as me." _I'm well aware that I'm a little lazy._

"Actually I finished a while ago, but I was worried that if I left, Yuki would guard you until you finished. And I know he can be a bit strict." She looked at him surprised.

"Ah, yeah Slaverdriver-kun can be nice, but he really tortures me when I don't do my work." She said. "Thanks for staying with me. You're really nice, I kinda see why they call you prince." A small crown appeared. "But I still think that a pri-"

"Did you say prince?" she looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Yeah." He smirked.

"Don't call me prince! I am king! Bwahahaha!" Chiyoko was startled for a bit then smiled.

"I see, so it's not President-kun. It's King-kun!" Tadase nodded.

"Yes, king of the world! So swear you're loyalty to me now. Bwahahahaha!" _That's a cool laugh. _She saluted him.

"Yes, I swear my loyalty to you, the king of the world. Bwahahahaha!" She did her best to imitate his laugh. But the crown suddenely disappeared and he stopped. "Eh, what is it King-kun?" she asked looked at him, seeing him blush and looking away.

"Sorry, I really didn't want anyone to see that."

"Eh? Why?" she asked innocently, seeing nothing wrong with what just happened.

"Why? Because it's embarrassing, whenever I hear the p-word that happens. Please don't tell anyone." He said turning back to her, though his head hung low.

"Alright, but." She laughed. "You're really fun Tadase, I didn't know you had another side. That's cool." He raised his head, but she was already heading out the door. "Come on its getting dark. We should go home."

"Ah yeah." He grabbed his bag and followed after her. As they were walking to the front gate Chiyoko asked something that had been bothering her. "How come you never complain? I mean as President-kun you have a lot of work, but you never seem bothered by it." Tadase thought for a bit.

"Well, it is hard. I don't dislike it. I really like this type of work. And it's nice being able to help the school and students. That's why I wanted to join student council." They were at the gate. "Well, I see you tomorrow." He waved and walked away.

"See you tomorrow King-kun!" she waved before going her own way home. _Hmmm I just wanted to try something new for amusement purposes. But, he joined to actually help the student body, make the school enjoyable. That's why he doesn't complain, because he was doing what he wanted. That's…kinda cool. _Some heat her head.

"Hey what is it?" She looked around and remembered that she was doing homework with Aoi in her room.

"What are you thinking about? You've been creepily quite." Aoi asked, worried something wass bothering her.

"Ah, well I was just been thinking of President-kun. His more interesting than I thought and his pretty cool." Aoi frowned.

"Do you like him now or something."

"Like? No I'm not interested in him that way, but I think we're closer now."

….

"President-kun! President-kun!" Tadase turned around as Chiyoko charged towards him holding a bag of chips and a water bottle. He had finished up his work and was heading for the main gate, but stopped after hearing her cries.

"What is it Yamamoto-chan?" He asked as stopped in front of him.

"Eat this." She ordered shoving the bag into his hand.

"Alright." He opened the bag and grabbed some chips. _Heheheh, let's see how he handles the spiciest chips on earth. _"Ah, hot, hot. What is it this?" he asked after the taste kicked in.

"Tapatio flavored chips with fresh tapatio I put on." She laughed while handing him some water. "That's why you should never accept food without properly examining it."

"Hey Tadase-kun." They both turned and saw Amu walking towards them. He smiled.

"Hi Amu-chan." He greeted, blushing a little. _I have the feeling he forgot about me. _She poked him. "Ah, oh and this is the vice president, Chiyoko Yamamoto."

"Hey you're Amu Hinamori from Seiyo High right? My school was a big fan of you." She said shaking her hand enthusiastically. "We heard you beat up a whole soccer team." Amu sweat dropped.

"Ah, well a lot of those rumors aren't true. Ah." Something caught her eye. "Can you give me a minute." She said before walking away from. Chiyoko turned back to Tadase.

"You like her huh? You should ask her out. You two would look cute together." She said, though regretted it quickly when she his pained expression.

"I did but," he turned and she followed his gaze, seeing blushing Amu scold Ikuto about something. _Her boyfriend? He looks like cat. _"I was already turned down." Ikuto noticed Tadase and signaled for him to come over. "I have to go, see you tomorrow."

"Ah yeah, see ya tomorrow." She waved and watched as Tadase change from hurt to happy as he walked over and greeted Ikuto. It wasn't fake, he was happy to see him. But there was also some pain there, one they didn't notice. _Why'd he go if it was just going to hurt him? I don't understand. _But it didn't talk her long to realize he thought of Amu often or notice the looks he'd give her when she passed by. One day when it was raining and he walking her home, he looked like he was about to cry when mention her._ I can't take this! _She flicked his forehead.

"Ow, Yamamto-chan?" he looked over at her confused._ I can't watch him keep everything bottled in, it's not fair to someone like President-kun_

"Man up!" he jumped. "I know you like Hinamori-chan and I also know she has a super cool cat boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you have to hide your feelings! You are free to feel what you feel!"

"But, I don't want to burden her." He answered looking up at her now._ He really is too nice for his own good. Of course he doesn't want to burden her. He cares too much for her. But….there must be something I can do. It isn't fair for some as kind as him to suffer._

"Well you can't just keep them bottled up! You'll explode!" Hmm from now on I'll be your feeling bucket!" _That's it! I'll let him vent all his feelings, let him complain or whatever so he doesn't have to hide it all the time. I can to do at least this for him. _Chiyoko would always study him carefully whenever she saw him, seeing there was any sign of distress. If there was, she'd confront him and make him talk. Though, Tadase seemed to benefit from these sessions together: He'd talk, she's listen and comfort, then take somewhere fun.

"So talk, you've had this look all day. Tell what you're thinking about." She ordered. They were at some fast food place, sitting in an area where they were almost alone. This was one of there 3rd meetings in the past month. Tadase thought for a bit.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Huh?"

"I've just been thinking, when Nii-tan first showed interest Amu-chan, I was determined to win her. But…as soon as I lost, I gave up. I mean I still loved her, but I didn't have hope of being with her. Am I weak?" He looked away. _Idiot._

"No, of course not. You're just kind. Both this Nii-tan and Hinamori-chan are important to right? Wasn't it you who told me you didn't want to bother them with your feelings? You didn't give up because you're weak; you gave so they could be happy. Really you should be more selfish sometimes." She grumbled crossing her arms. He smiled and looked back up.

"You think?" he seemed to be thinking back to something, but didn't want to say. "I feel better."

"Good." She smiled. "'Cause you really shouldn't worry about being weak, President-kun's very strong." She finished up her drink. "Okay, now that the talking's over, time for something fun!"

…

"Yeah! The arcade's the best place to cheer up!" She pulled him over to the token machine and put in a twenty.

"Wait, that's too much." He said trying to stop her, but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't worry about, it's fine." She put it all into a cup. "Come on, let's play that!" She dragged him over to Street Fighter, then Pac man, air hockey, Mortal Combat, Star Wars, a racing game, ski ball, basketball, and several others.

"AH! I lost!" Chiyoko frowned after Tadase's character finished off her character's HP.

"Well I guess I was lucky." He said trying not be a sore winner, but was really happy since he'd lost so many times already. "We have 6 tokens left, what should we do?" They looked around.

"Oooo, we need to go play that!" She dragged him over to a Dance Dance Revolution.

"I don't know how to-"

"Just try, you'll love it." She said pulling him onto a dance platform. "Just follow the arrows and step on it when it comes here." He failed the first few times, but he got the hang of it.

"Well, it's getting late, we should head home." She pouted.

"But I want to stay and play!" He smiled.

"Me too, it's really fun being with you. Thanks for cheering me up." _Ah what's with my stomach? It's feels like it's fluttering or flopping. My chest feels tight too. _"Is your stomach hurting?" he asked seeing her hold onto her stomach.

"Oh no, it just felt weird for second. Well, see you tomorrow President-kun! Be careful with strangers!" she said running off. He laughed.

"You too, see you tomorrow." She walked home, smiling, happily humming to herself. _That was fun! President-kun's best when he smiles. It makes me really happy when he does. _The weird painful fluttering came back. _Ah again, weird. Hmmm I really want to see him now. Weir I don't want to wait until tomorrow, I really want to see him right now. But….why?_

…_._

"Remember during 3 period well be taking a test." The class groaned. "Come on now, its 10 multiple choice questions and 2 short answer. That's not so bad" Chiyoko sighed. _I don't feel like taking a test. I want to see President-kun. I didn't study and I had trouble sleeping. That weird feeling just kept coming back_

…_._

"Yam-Yamamoto-chan?" Tadase questioned looking down at her hiding under the table in which he was seated.

"Yo." She greeted putting her hand up.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, since the teacher ended and the short 5 minute break was over. _Hmmm what am I doing here? _

"There was test that I didn't study for. So I decided to hide in President-kun's class. Don't worry I'll stay quiet." He looked troubled, but then smiled.

"Alright, but please behave and study next time." He shook his head. "It's really hard to stay mad at you." _That the feeling again. _She held onto her stomach and pouted. She began watching Tadase as he took notes, pretending there wasn't a girl hiding under the table. _He has the same expression when his student council paper work. Very calm and serious. _Chiyoko began to unconsciously gaze at him for a few minutes. He noticed and asked "What is it?" realizing she turned away.

"Nothing, just spaced out hehehe." He turned back to his work as Chiyoko felt her face become hot. _Do I have a fever? I'm spacing out and my face feels red. _

Chiyoko was a bit off for the next few weeks, though she didn't show it, she acted as usual. But inside she plagued with confusion: _Why I am thinking so much about him? Why does my chest feel like this? What's going on with me? I want to see him. _She sighed taking a sip of juice she just bought. It was lunch and she was simply getting a drink from the vending machine. She spotted the president and smiled and was about to call out when she noticed some else walking with him. _What is she doing? _Amu was walking and talking to Tadase, both of them holding something from the student store. He seemed perfectly fine, smiling and talking like normal. But…_Why does he put on that façade? How many times has he told me how painfully it is to be with her? It's her fault; she doesn't get how much she hurts him, how much power it takes him to smile like that, she does whatever she wants! _Chiyoko clenched her fist glaring at them. _I need to punch her! _She took one stepped and stopped herself. _Ugh! What am going? I Should be running over there, why don't I move. This is what I want to do even if make President-kun mad! _She froze, her fist unclenching. _No, she's the girl President loves. If I hurt her, he'd hate me. I don't want that. _

_But, I've never cared what people thought before. I've always done what I felt like and said what I felt. _

_So should…..no I can't. I don't care if everyone else hates me. I don't want President-kun to hate me because…_

…_because I love him._ She ditched the rest the day just laying on the rooftop, letting it all sink in. _It all makes sense, thinking about him, the funny feelings, and everything else. I _"love President-kun." She smiled and laughed. "So even idiots like me can fall in love eh?" _But he still loves Hinamori-chan, so I can't confess yet. It'll burden him. So I'll wait for the day when his completely over her, and hopefully not in love with someone else. _She sighed. _Love really is complicated. _She took in a deep breath and stood up. "I LOVE PRESIDENT-KUN!" She sat down smiling satisfied. _That should keep me okay for awhile. Oh wait. _She took in another deep breath, "I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOOOOOUUUU! KING-KUN!" she laughed remembering Tadase other personality. _Guess I just have to wait. Hm I wonder what's going to happen now? What does the future hold? I hope a very happy President-kun who can smile without being in pain. Man I really love that guy._

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? I didn't mean to make Amuto sound like a villain so please don't think i'm against them or anything. I love them, their adorable <strong>**together! Anyway this doesn't really show their relationship, but i really wanted to show things from Chiyoko's perspective. I didn't want to write the confession because you guys probably already known that she's happy and her response. Anyway, do you love it? Hate it? Please review! ^_^**


End file.
